If Walls Could Talk
by DarkJadedRose
Summary: Scogue; The walls allow Scott and Rogue to find out how they feel about each other, i don't know how good this one is. reviews are definetly welcomed


Part 1:  
  
Rogue was jumping around her room in joy. Kitty had left about twenty minutes ago to visit her parents and Rogue was going to have the room to herself for two weeks. She was a very happy person. All she thought about was not having to hear the words "like" or "totally" or "shut up" for a while. Not to have anyone walk in through the door without opening it. No more Britney Spears! It was going to be a blissful week.  
  
Rogue put on her favorite c.d. the one Kitty hated so much, and began to sing along with Bif Naked. She started dancing to the first track as she took off her extra pieces of clothes, not needing to worry about anyone phasing in and catching her unprotected.  
  
"No Gloves!" She said as she pulled the gloves off and threw them across the room.  
  
"No long sleeved shirts!" She pulled it over her head and threw it on Kitty's bed.  
  
"No long pants!" She threw them at the wall and pulled on her shorts and began to dance around, bare limbs flaying everywhere. She felt that the next couple of weeks were going to be the best ones of her life.  
  
"Thank You God!" She yelled. At the same time, someone else was calling on the same person, but instead of thanking Him, he was asking for help.  
  
***  
  
God help me! Scott thought. He couldn't understand how stupid he could have been as to agree with this whole thing. He had put his things in a small box and proceeded to take them to Jamie's room.  
  
15 minutes before:  
  
"You called me professor?" Scott asked as he walked into the office. He had received a telepathic message from the Professor to meet him there. Apparently it had been so important that it couldn't wait. He was glad for a mission. The professor smiled at him.  
  
"Yes I did. We seem to be having a problem with a particular student- ." Scott cut him off.  
  
"I'll help in anyway I can professor." Scott smiled honestly. He really cared about his team mates and he cared about people. He would do anything to make sure they were comfortable and fine-. The next words cut off his thoughts.  
  
"Well than it's settled. You can move into Jamie's room immediately. He's sick and needs to be near Hank, just in case something happens and since your room is right next to his it would suit him better. You'll get it back in a couple of weeks."  
  
Scott stared at the professors retreating back. His mouth gawked open, nothing coming out. Say something man! His mind screamed at him. But he stayed silent. He had seen Jamie's room on many occasions. It had video games and clothes strewn all around, on the floor, on the bed and especially on his desk. Scott groaned when he pictured his room in the same mess in two weeks. He went to his room and stared at it in longing.  
  
Back in the present time:  
  
Scott looked at Jamie's room and sighed loudly. Throwing the box on the unmade bed, he picked up all of Jamie's things and stuffed them into his closet. He than took the bed sheets and threw them down the laundry shoot not wanting to catch Jamie's virus, replacing them with new ones. He sat on the edge of the bed and began to think about how cruel the professor was when he heard loud and clear someone singing. He looked around searching for a radio but heard nothing. Than when he noticed it was coming from the wall, Scott got up and leaned against it, placing his ear against the cold cement.  
  
"I died! Eating French fries in the restaurant on the corner, where you broke my heart! I cried cause I bit my tongue, knowing truth would wash over you like a rash!"  
  
Scott's eyes widened when he realized it was Rogue singing. He had never heard her sing, and hearing her off beat tone, made him laugh. She had no accent when she was singing. He stayed there until he heard the song end and she was talking to herself. It was as if she was in the room with him. He wondered why he heard so clearly and decided to question Jamie since he was the one who should know.  
  
He left the room and went to his own, finding it as messed up as he expected and he sighed. He walked in and sat on his bed, Jamie in the middle of it, his upper lip slightly sweaty but his eyes alert as he smiled at Scott.  
  
"You came to visit me?" Jamie had just turned thirteen but sometimes he still had the innocence of a child.  
  
"Yeah man, why wouldn't I? Hey why is it that I can hear everything through the wall in Rogues room, but nothing through mine?" Jamie's smile grew wider, that was the only reason he never changed his room with anyone. He could hear everything Kitty and Rogue talked about. He had learned some interesting things about the Scott, Jean and Rogue thing through Kitty's conversations with Lance and he had heard Rogue tell Kitty how much she liked Scott.  
  
"Sam got mad at me and chased me into the room, he missed me and banged into the wall, it wasn't enough force to go through the whole mansion but it made a hole and Logan had to plaster it and stuff. He forgot about the soundproof thing though and I ended up able to hear everything they said." Jamie lowered his voice confidentially. "And if you stay real quiet you can hear their conversations and stuff as if you were in the room." Scott leaned back and stared at Jamie. He's much more conniving than I contemplated, Scott thought. He had no more time to ask anymore questions because Storm had come in to give Jamie some grape medicine.  
  
"Scott, you should go since this will cause him to fall into a deep sleep in about, oh, five minutes."  
  
"All right Ororo." Scott left the room and went to Jamie's. He could still hear Rogue singing and he smiled. He thought it was going to be an interesting two weeks.  
  
Part 2:  
  
Rogue bamphed into her room, carrying two videos and a box of pizza with a whole bunch of bags with sweets and soda. She had stolen a bit of Kurt's power when he wasn't looking so that she wouldn't have to share her goodies with anyone, she hoped he'd wake up from his faint not ever knowing what had happened. She went to the bathroom and washed her face, tying her hair into a high ponytail and changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She popped in the first tape, a romance about a witch and a vampire, two different people from different worlds who ended up together despite their differences. When she was done with that one she put in the second one (another romance) and snuggled under her covers anxiously, her bed surrounded by candy wrappers.  
  
Scott was watching a late night cartoon when he heard yelling from the other room. He got up quickly and ran to the wall.  
  
"You idiot! She loves you, how can you not notice you naïve imbecile?" It was Rogue. He heard the muffled sounds of the television and tried to make out the words.  
  
"But I'm in love with Bridget, we're perfect for each other," a deep voice came through.  
  
"Ah! No you don't, ya love Carrie, ah can't believe you! You're about as stupid as Scott," Scott's eyes grew as wide as saucers.  
  
"I do not love you, I am in love with Bridget, Carrie don't you see."  
  
"No! You love me; you're just blinded by her!" Said another voice.  
  
He heard Rogue sob. "Men are so stupid. Why don't they know when we're the ones?"  
  
Scott pulled his ear away from the wall and leaned against it. He slid to the floor and wondered. He couldn't understand the emotions that rose up in him when he heard what she had said. Was she talking about him? He didn't need to lean against the wall to hear the rest of the "conversation"; his room was so quiet he heard it loud and clear.  
  
"Ah hate 'im! Ah hate 'im! Ah hate 'im!" Scott's face fell, "Oh all right ah don't. Ah have to be an idiot to love 'im! Ah love 'im! Oh my God!" Scott's eyes widened and his face broke into a smile. He stood up and ran to his little cardboard box. Pulling out a pen and his journal he wrote a note to Rogue and ran outside, slipped it underneath her door and knocked on it, running back to Jamie's room. When he got to the bed he stuck his face against the pillow trying to calm the racing of his heart.  
  
Scott sat up abruptly. His glasses a little twisted. Did he just do what he just did? He was with Jean! He forgot about Jean. Did he really care as much about her as he thought? His jumped when he heard the knocking on the door. He ignored the soft tapping as well as the "Scott" whispered on the other side. Eventually the knocking stopped and the person left. He didn't want to ignore her but he couldn't help it, he didn't know how he would face her. He liked her but how much? He gulped when he realized how much.  
  
What his note read:  
  
Hey Rogue,  
I love you too, more than you think. By the way, the walls  
told me.  
Scott  
  
Scott put his face in his hands.  
  
"You idiot! You idiot! You shouldn't have said love," he whispered. But you do love her, he thought. He lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about his feelings, he fell asleep a long time later. And by then he knew what was in his heart.  
  
***  
  
Rogue stared at the little note in her hand. Her dark eyebrows furrowed. She couldn't believe that he put this there. She had tried to talk to him but he hadn't answered the door. She leaned against her headboard and placed her hand on the wall. He loved her, or at least he said he did. She didn't know what to think. She thought of Jean and wondered what would happen. She decided to figure out what to do tomorrow. She just lay on her bed and fell into a fit full sleep, her heart aching for confirmation on what her mind had registered.  
  
Part 3:  
  
Rogue, woke up early and leaned over to her night table, she pulled out her spiral notebook and blue felt tip pen. She wrote down her feelings and than ripped the paper out carefully. Pulling on a pair of long black gloves she peeked out of the room and noticed all the doors closed except for one and the shower running, muttering a thanks for her luck she ran into Jamie's room and left the note on his pillow and ran back to hers. She hopped into the second bathroom and showered thoroughly, thinking about her note.  
  
Dear Scott,  
I hate these walls. What about Jean? What are you going  
to do about this? Why did you tell me?  
Rogue  
  
Rogue wrapped a towel around her hair and body and entered her room closing the door behind her. She had a lot of questions. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but her heart refused to stop pushing her to hope that perhaps something would come out of this. She sat on the bed and felt something crumple underneath her body. It was another note.  
  
Dear Rogue,  
I think I love the walls almost as much as you, otherwise I  
would never have known. I don't know what I am going to do  
about Jean. Perhaps tell her. I don't know what I'm going  
to do about my feelings for you. I told you because I  
wanted to.I don't know why I told you. What are you doing  
later on tonight?  
Scott  
  
The letters continued on through out the day, every period they found a new one in their lockers.  
  
1st period:  
  
Dear Scott,  
I'm doing tonight what I do every night, NOTHING! That was  
a stupid question. Why? And what do you mean perhaps tell  
her? She loves you!  
Rogue  
  
2nd period:  
  
For some reason I doubt that. She has been rather distant  
lately and it hasn't even bothered me and it bothers me  
less now that I have you.  
Love Scott  
  
3rd period:  
  
You do not have me! You have Jean. And she does love you.  
Hate Rogue!  
  
4th period:  
  
I refuse to hate you my love! Let's go to the movies  
tonight, Jean supposedly has a study date.  
Scott  
  
5th period:  
  
Did it take you all period to find a way to irritate me  
because than it was worth your time, I am not your love!  
Fine we'll go to the movies, and watch a long, sappy, Kitty  
Pryde worthy flick. What do you mean supposedly? And I am  
not writing back to you.  
  
7th period:  
Well I don't believe she is going to a study date. I think  
she's going for a secret rendezvous. I don't care what I  
watch as long as I'm with you.  
Love always and forever, Scott  
  
End of the day:  
  
Rogue just stared at the note and sighed. She couldn't understand. It seemed so out of place. So out of character. They weren't like this and yet they were behaving this exact way. She didn't know Scott was such a hopeless romantic. She sighed and waited outside for the rest of the guys to come.  
  
They all came out and she searched for him. He was behind the crowd saying good bye to Jean; Jean looked distracted and just hurried away. He turned to Rogue and smiled, she smiled back. She called shot gun and hopped in the front seat. Kurt and Evan gloomily threw themselves in the back, annoyed they hadn't thought about it first. As the wind blew through her hair she thought about all the things going on and sighed deeply. Scott heard her and gave her a glance. He sighed himself and kept driving, barely realizing that they got to the institute, he wiped his mind and walked to his (Jamie's room) and got ready for that night, hoping things would clear up.  
  
Part 4:  
  
Jean walked into the institute at 11 pm, flushed and giddy. She climbed the stares hoping that she wouldn't run into Scott. She knew he'd notice something if he caught sight of her. She walked by Jamie's room and noticed the door open and a piece of paper on the floor, surprised since Scott was anal about cleaning she bent down and picked it up. It was a note from Rogue.  
  
You do not have me! You have Jean. And she does love you.  
Hate Rogue!  
  
Jean smiled. She had been worried for the last couple of days since she had been seeing someone behind Scott's back. He hadn't seemed to notice the constant breaking of dates and sometimes she thought he just didn't care, though it didn't hurt her a bit. She was glad he was with Rogue, it made breaking up with him much easier. She decided to meet her man that night.  
  
***  
  
The phone rang and he hurriedly picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" His voice filled with apprehension, he ran his fingers through his thick hair, could it be her?  
  
"Hi, it's me, Jean." He smiled.  
  
"Are we on for tonight?" his deep voice caused her heart to quicken its beat.  
  
"Yes, and I have good news."  
  
"All right, I'll be waiting."  
  
They hung up and prepared simultaneously for the evening. Leaving their homes quietly, so as not to provoke any questioning.  
  
***  
Scott jumped onto his bed and smiled. It was the greatest night of his life. They had ended up skipping the movies and just sitting in his car under the stars, talking about this, that and nothing in particular. They just felt so at ease that nothing serious was dared bought about in case it ruined the friendly mood. The atmosphere changed when Scott had placed his arms around Rogue and pulled her close. He held her in his arms and kissed her forehead. They stayed that way till it was time to go home.  
  
Rogue collapsed on the other side of the wall onto her bed. She smiled and turned the radio on, surprised to hear one of her favorite songs just starting, she started to sing along with Avril.  
  
I wake up in the morning Put on my face The one that's gonna get me Through another day Doesn't really matter How I feel inside 'Cause life is like a game sometimes  
  
But then you came around me The walls just disappeared Nothing to surround me And keep me from my fears I'm unprotected See how I've opened up Oh, you've made me trust  
  
Because I've never felt like this before I'm naked Around you Does it show? You see right through me And I can't hide I'm naked Around you And it feels so right  
  
I'm trying to remember Why I was afraid To be myself and let the Covers fall away I guess I never had someone like you To help me, to help me fit In my skin  
  
I never felt like this before I'm naked Around you Does it show? You see right through me And I can't hide I'm naked Around you And it feels so right  
  
I'm naked Oh oh yeah Does it show? Yeah, I'm naked Oh oh, yeah yeah  
  
I'm so naked around you And I can't hide You're gonna see right through, baby  
  
She smiled and realized that she didn't feel the need to hide. She had laughed through out the whole day, people staring at her weird, not having seen her that way before. She had read and reread the notes in class and wrote her own. At the moment it had felt almost scary, but now she felt as if it was right and she wondered what would happen when it was found out. She didn't have enough time to think, because she fell asleep in her clothes and shoes and didn't wake up till early that morning.  
  
Meanwhile Scott was on the other side, listening to the song she was singing and thinking the same thoughts, he got up and left the room entering Jeans, planning to ask her for his library card that she had borrowed and hoping to perhaps speak to her. She wasn't in, which he found weird and he checked her desk to look for it. Instead of the card he found a small note, it was crumpled and written in a feathery handwriting.  
  
Meet me at the old theater; I'll be near the Willow tree.  
  
Your Angel  
  
Scott's eyebrows rose, he had suspected and now that he knew.his face broke out into a grin. He decided to go see who it was out of curiosity. He ran downstairs and grabbed his jacket, he snuck out and prayed he wouldn't get caught when he got back. Instead of taking his car he walked quickly so as not to make noise. He reached the old theater and waited on the side of the wall.  
  
He saw Jean and watched her run into the arms of a tall guy with a trench coat. He couldn't make out who it was but ended up pleasantly surprised when the coat came off.  
  
"Oh Warren," Jean kissed him passionately. Scott stood there smiling and turned around making his way back to the institute planning to leave a note on his friend's pillow.  
  
***  
  
Jean quietly floated into her window and went to her bed on it she found a little note and it made her smile.  
  
I know and I'm happy for you, I'm with Rogue now and I'm  
happy too. I'll love you always.  
Scott  
  
Jean didn't need to leave a note in return, all had already been said.  
  
Part 5:  
  
The next morning everyone was surprised to see Rogue and Scott walk in hand in hand and Jean barge in smiling like a loony. Kitty walked in right behind them.  
  
"Did I, like, miss something?" Everyone in the room shrugged their shoulders and continued eating but stopped again when they heard giggle from the phone in the living room. Everyone except for Rogue and Scott ran to the dining room door trying to listen in.  
  
" No I love you." Pause.  
  
"No I do silly." Pause. "Yeah he knows. Tonight? Okay I'll be there. all right, bye."  
  
Jean hung up the phone and walked upstairs to grab her book bag, she didn't notice the audience she had left behind.  
  
"Now I totally know I, like, missed something."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
I do not own any of the x men characters nor do I own Bif Naked or her song I died, and I don't own Avril Levigne or her song Naked. 


End file.
